Oh Baby!
by Rackuhn
Summary: The boys end up delivering a very special package.


**Oh Baby!**

Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry rode into the small town of Swanville and looked around at the various tourist attractions it had to offer, which wasn't much. Steering their horses, they rode over to the Swanville Hotel and dismounted, making sure that the sheriff that was in charge of this quaint, little town was unknown to both of them.

Sighing in relief at the unfamiliar name written on the plaque, they quickly tied up their horses and turned to enter the hotel. "Heyes, ya sure this is the place that John wanted us to come to?" Kid asked as he looked at the slightly run down establishment.

"That's what he told us," Heyes answered. "Said Molly would be waiting for us here."

"Yeah, but why couldn't she take the stage or train like everyone else? Why did he want us to pick her up and deliver her to him in Westfield?"

"I guess we'll find that out when we meet up with Molly," Heyes said with a shrug as they entered the hotel.

Two days earlier, Heyes and Curry ran into their old friend John Taylor in the town of Westfield, Co. He had once ridden with the two of them when he had joined up with the Devil's Hole Gang while it was still under Big Jim Santa's leadership, and he quickly became friends with the boys. After awhile though, John lost the urge to rob banks and trains and decided to leave, parting on friendly terms with the gang.

When John had seen the two ex-outlaws riding into town, he invited them to stay with him and asked if they would do him the favor of bringing his wife to Westfield. He explained to them that he had just started a new job and wasn't allowed to take the time off to bring his wife there to be with him, and that it would ease his mind something fierce if they would help him out, especially since they already knew Molly and she knew who they were also. So the two of them quickly agreed to do it.

Standing at the hotel's front desk, they asked for Molly Taylor's room and quickly headed up the stairs to meet with her, missing the look that the clerk was giving them. Finding her room, Heyes knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" they heard a slightly Irish accented voice on the other side answer.

"Uh, Molly, it's Joshua Smith and Thaddeus Jones. John sent us to bring you to Westfield."

The two of them became nervous when they heard someone groaning and then the shuffling of feet behind the closed door. The door finally opened a crack and a green eye peered out at them. The eye widened in recognition and the door suddenly opened to reveal a very pretty and very expectant Molly Taylor. Both Heyes and Kid stared at the woman standing in front of them.

"Oh, it's so good ta see the both of ya. Come on in," she said, gesturing them to enter.

Once they were inside, she closed the door, waddled over and gave both of them an awkward hug. "Heyes, Kid, so wonderful ta see ya again. It's been too long," Molly said with a smile on her face before heading over to the chair in the corner of the room and slowly and carefully sitting down. "Sorry it took so long ta answer the door, but I don't move quite as fast as I usually do."

"Uh, no problem, Molly," Kid stuttered as he removed his hat.

"So how have ya two been?" Molly asked, smiling back at the two men, whose faces definitely held a look of shock.

"Uh, good, good, Molly, and you?" Heyes asked, trying to break out of his stupor.

"Well obviously, I've been a little preoccupied," she grinned back as she patted her stomach. "I was so excited when John telegraphed me and told me that ya two were comin' ta escort me ta Westfield. When are we headin' out?"

Heyes shook his head and cleared his throat before answering. "Well, seeing the condition you're in, we'll most definitely need a wagon since you'll never be able to ride a horse, and we'll also have to get some provisions for the ride back. Should only need about a two-day supply, don't ya think, Kid? Kid?" Heyes asked again when he elbowed his partner.

"Oh, uh yeah, that sounds about right," Kid stammered. "Tell me Molly, why didn't John tell us that you were…" he asked, gesturing with his hand about her condition.

"Pregnant? Most likely not ta scare ya off. What would ya have done if he had told ya that I was this far along and needing an escort back ta Westfield?"

"Most likely would have turned him down," Kid answered truthfully.

"So there ya be," Molly smiled. "My Johnny worries about me so and I know when he saw ya ridin' inta Westfield, he had figured out how he was gonna get me there too. I've been stuck in this town for three weeks tryin' ta get there but nobody's willin' ta travel with a pregnant lady, especially one this far along."

"Well, truthfully, we aren't exactly happy about the situation either," Heyes replied, "but we promised John we would get ya there and we will."

"Thank ya, boys. I mean that. I would hate ta be havin' this baby all alone."

"Our pleasure, Molly," Kid smiled back.

**ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ**

It took the boys a day to secure a wagon, sell off their horses and gear, gather up the needed supplies for the trip, and to make a comfortable spot for Molly to ride in. The wagon that they had purchased came with a cover that was high enough for someone to sit up under, so Molly would have the luxury of avoiding the hot, afternoon desert sun, while either lying down or sitting upright. Moving slower than anticipated, the first day of their journey was uneventful with a cool breeze blowing strong enough to keep everyone comfortable as they traveled along. The second day, things decided to change.

Kid pulled the wagon to a stop when he heard Molly groaning. "You okay Molly?" he asked as he and Heyes turned around to look at her. They both saw her face was covered in sweat and that she was breathing heavily as if in pain.

"No," she cried out as another wave of pain hit her. "I…I think the baby's comin'."

Heyes and Kid looked at each other with a panic expression on each of their faces. "Are ya sure?" Heyes asked, wanting to be somewhere else, anywhere else at the moment.

"Oh yeah, real sure," Molly panted out.

Both men scrambled to the back of the wagon and helped her lay down. "Why didn't ya tell us sooner," Heyes asked, trying to control the panicky feeling that was coming over him.

"Well the baby isn't due for another three weeks yet," Molly shrugged, "and I wasn't rightly sure until my water broke."

"How long ago was that?"

"Just after lunch."

"So ya decided not ta say anything until now?" Kid asked in astonishment. "That was over five hours ago!" Molly just winced again in pain and shrugged when she could breathe again. "Uh, I don't suppose you could hold off until we reach town tomorrow, could ya?" Kid asked, looking around at their surroundings hoping to find someone to help them. Unfortunately, being in the middle of a small dessert, there usually isn't anyone around.

"Not likely," Molly groaned again. "Ya two are gonna have ta help me."

Heyes and Kid looked at each other again, that same panicked look back on their faces. "Uh, Molly, neither one of us knows how ta deliver a baby," Heyes told the expectant mother, swallowing down the fear that was building in him.

"Well neither do I," Molly cried out. "I guess we're all gonna learn real quick here." She laid her head back down on the make shift pillow and tried her best just to breathe.

"Heyes, what are we gonna do?" Kid hissed back at his partner, hoping that he would come up with the miracle answer.

"Looks like we deliver the baby, Kid," he answered in a hushed voice as he shoved his hat back.

"How? We don't know nothin' about birthin' no babies!" Kid answered, his eyes blazing with fear.

"I know that, but like Molly says, we're gonna learn real quick." Suddenly Heyes thrust his hand into his pocket and pulled out a coin, showing it to his partner. "Heads or tails?"

Kid quickly understood what Heyes was getting at. "Heads. Oh Lord, _please_ make it heads," Kid said in a pleading voice.

Molly looked up at her two midwivesin wonder. "What…what are ya two doin'?" she asked in confusion.

"Decidin' who gets to coach and who gets to catch," Heyes smiled back at her.

"By flippin' a coin?"

"Well it's either that or we draw straws," Heyes answered, not fazed in the least by her scathing look. "Besides, this way is faster."

"Look, I don't care…who's doin' what…but I need some help here!" she growled at them through gritted teeth, her anger growing with the pain.

Heyes quickly tossed the coin into the air, caught it, and flipped it onto the back of his left hand. He looked up in amazement at the fact that it was actually heads. Kid couldn't help but melt with relief. "Now how'd that happen?" Heyes asked, his voice rising in wonder.

"Doesn't matter, Heyes, you're catching," Kid smiled back as he poked his partner's chest.

Heyes blinked a few more times and shook his head. "O…okay. Uh, help me get some stuff together."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Ya know, blankets, water, stuff like that."

Kid nodded and quickly started tearing the wagon apart for anything that they might need to help deliver the baby. Making sure he had everything ready, he turned to see Heyes rolling up his sleeves and then pulling up Molly's dress.

"What are ya doing?" he asked in horror, his eyes as big as saucers.

"Well ya can't expect me to deliver a baby if I can't see it comin' now can ya?" Heyes answered, nervousness tingeing his voice.

"Oh…oh yeah. Sorry," Kid apologized as he scooted up towards Molly's head. Picking up her hand, he gave it a gentle squeeze of reassurance and smiled back at the soon to be mother. "You're doin' good, Molly. Anything I can do ta help?"

To answer his question, Molly screamed out in pain and clenched onto his hand, squeezing it hard, real hard. Kid did his best not to cry out in pain at the crushing grip that she was giving him, but a small groan couldn't help but escape. Heyes looked up at his partner, smiling when he saw the pained expression on the younger man's face, although he did wince in sympathy when he saw Molly's nails digging into Kid's hand.

"Wanna trade places?" he asked Kid with a hopeful look on his face.

Kid threw his head back in relief and sighed when Molly's grip relaxed. Turning to his cousin he looked at him and shook his head. "No thanks, I'm good," he panted, blinking tears of pain from his eye as he wiggled his fingers trying to get some feeling back into them.

Heyes shook his head and took another peek. "Molly, I'm not exactly sure what I'm lookin' at here…" he paused as his face turned a lovely shade of red. "Uh, what I mean is, I think I see the baby's head. Now I'll need ya to push when you're ready." Molly bit her bottom lip and nodded in understanding. "Kid, why don't ya get behind her and sit her up a bit. Might make it a little easier on her."

"Right," Kid answered and quickly did as he was told. Feeling another strong contraction, Molly cried out and began to push, once again gripping hard onto Kid's hand.

"That's it Molly, keep pushing," Heyes ordered as he saw the baby's head coming. Molly cried out in relief when the head came out and leaned heavily onto Kid. "You're doin' great Molly," Heyes told the tiring mother. "Just need one more push and the baby should be out."

"I can't," Molly cried out. "I can't do it anymore."

"Yes ya can Molly," Kid encouraged. "You're doin' great and like my partner says, you're almost done."

"No I can't."

"Well ya can't just leave the little guy…or girl in there now, can ya?" Heyes asked.

Molly shook her head, not having the strength to answer but stopped when another wave of pain hit. Not having any choice she started pushing again. "That's it Molly, keep pushing," Kid cheered.

Heyes held out his arms and before he knew it was holding the baby as Molly sagged against Kid again. Without even thinking about it, Heyes started cleaning the baby's nose and mouth and laughed when it showed the world how well it's lungs worked by screaming. Tying off the umbilical cord and cutting it with his knife, Heyes quickly wrapped the baby in one of the nearby blankets cooing at the precious bundle.

"Well Heyes, what is it?" Kid asked trying to see the baby for himself.

"Oh yeah…it's a boy," he beamed back as he handed the baby to his mother. "With ten little fingers and ten little toes."

"A boy," Molly cried out. "He's so beautiful." Tears streamed down her face as she took her first look at her new son. Turning back to her two helpers she smiled. "Thank ya, thank ya both."

"Ah Molly, it was no big deal," Heyes answered, embarrassed at the praise.

"Yes it was. I couldn't have done it without either of ya," she said as she squirmed in place to look at both men.

"Glad we could help," Kid smiled back.

"Helped? You didn't help, I did all the work," Heyes said indignantly.

"You did all the work?" Kid repeated. "I'm the one who was coaching her remember?" He wiggled his sore hand as proof.

"Yeah, and I'm the one who helped deliver the baby," Heyes answered.

"BOYS!" Molly yelled out tiredly. "Ya both helped."

Kid and Heyes looked at each other in embarrassment. "Sorry Molly," Heyes answered. "Like we said before, neither one of us has ever done something like this."

"Well, ya could have fooled me," Molly smiled back. "Ya both were great. Thank ya again."

"Your welcome, Molly," Kid answered for the two of them. "Say, what's this handsome fella's name?"

"Well," Molly pondered as she ran her finger down the baby's face, causing him to wrinkle his nose. "I guess I'll name him Jonathan, after his father of course, Hannibal Jedediah Taylor."

Both men looked back at her in surprise. "Ya sure about that?" Heyes asked. "That's quite a long name for a little bitty guy."

"He'll grow into it," Molly grinned.

"We're right honored, Molly. Thank you," Kid smiled back.

"Well, lets get you and the baby cleaned up and we'll set up camp for the night. Give you a chance to get some rest. I'm pretty sure there's going to be one surprised daddy waiting for you in the next town tomorrow," Heyes grinned back.

"Yep, I'm sure John will be surprised alright," Molly answered as she held tightly onto her son."

**ASJ ASJ ASJ ASJ**

The following afternoon, the foursome arrived in Westfield and Heyes quickly steered the wagon over to the doctor's office. Heyes and Curry both looked up when the front door of the office crashed opened and in ran a rather scared looking Jonathan Taylor.

"Where is she? Is she alright?" he asked as he saw his two friends just sitting there.

"Relax John," Kid answered. "She's fine."

"Why's she here then?" John asked in concern.

"Well, something unexpected came up and we thought it would be best to bring her here first," Heyes explained.

"What do you mean unexpected?"

All three men turned when the door to the examination room opened and the doctor stepped out to see what the racket was all about. He smiled when he saw John standing there. "Ah good, you're here."

"Doc, what's going on? Is there something wrong with Molly?"

"Everything is fine, in fact, I think you had better follow me." The doctor gently guided John towards the door and into the other room.

Kid and Heyes quietly sat back down and both sighed with relief. "Ya know, Heyes?" Kid finally said, breaking the silence between them.

"What?"

"You did pretty good out there," Kid grinned. "Ya probably would have made a pretty good doctor if ya didn't take up bank robbin' instead."

Heyes slowly turned his head towards his partner and stared at him. "A doctor huh? And I suppose you would have been my nurse?"

"Now I wouldn't go that far," Kid protested.

"Of course, if I had been doctor, look at all the expenses we could have save with you always getting shot and hurt."

"Me getting shot and hurt? If I remember correctly, you were the one that was shot in the head."

"Yeah, and a few weeks later you were shot in the shoulder, and let's not forget to mention the times that you were beaten up, knocked out, getting into fights, getting sick…"

"Okay, okay, I get the picture," Kid yelled to stop his partner's ramblings.

"Besides, I don't think that I would've made a good doctor."

"Why do you say that?"

"Can't stand the sight of blood, especially my own," Heyes grinned back.

The End.

March 2007


End file.
